


Hell Freezes Over

by haruka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Sailormoon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sailormoon, Shitennou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite will only let Nephrite go so far where Zoisite is concerned.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Freezes Over

Hell Freezes Over (Sailormoon)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Zoisite watched in anxious silence as Nephrite sipped the drink in his hand. His earlier spell on the liquid would give it the qualities of a drug. Not enough to taste, but enough to slow his thought processes and reactions. His rival had finished most of the glass now -- it was time to complete his plan.

Starting with the outer walls of the room, Zoisite created a coating of ice. It crept up and across the ceiling and down along the floor, freezing everything in its wake. The temperature dropped drastically and Zoisite smiled evilly to himself as the ice covered Nephrite's chair. If his enemy didn't move quickly, he'd fall into the never-ending sleep of death.

Suddenly, Nephrite was not only up and out of his chair, but he had Zoisite by the throat.

"I-Impossible!" the smaller King gasped. "You can't be able to react this quickly! The spelled wine --"

"Do you think me so ignorant that I wouldn't ward anything I might consume against your treachery?" Nephrite snarled. "Although I'll admit, using your ice to attempt to put me into Eternal Sleep like Jadeite never occurred to me." He backhanded Zoisite across the face, knocking him down, then threw up a shield to block the flash of fire that burst from the fallen boy's hands.

However, he was unprepared for the energy blast that hit him from behind. It pitched him face-first onto the ground beside Zoisite.

"Kunzite-sama!" the younger boy said in relief. "Now that you're here, we can finish him off together!"

"Not today, Zoisite. Queen Beryl has summoned all three of us to her chambers." Kunzite helped Zoisite up and inspected his bruised cheek. "You go ahead," he told him. Zoisite nodded and shot Nephrite a venomous look before teleporting away in a swirl of sakura petals.

As Kunzite turned to face him, Nephrite felt his blood turn frigid. The look in the High King's eyes was more chilling than Zoisite's ice.

"If you kill him fairly in self-defense, it's one thing," Kunzite said in a steely tone. "But never again will you strike him in the face, or you will answer to me."

He teleported out of Nephrite's house and the remaining King remembered how to breathe. Zoisite was dangerous, but Kunzite was deadly. He wondered if Beryl realized that, for her own safety.

\--

(Word challenge -- Freeze)

(2005)

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
